User blog:Orion76/Old Abandoned Journal
The journal is old, the text is faded, and there are bite marks in the book. 02:11, May 23, 2012 I was setting up a camp at the coast, when I noticed an egg I haven't seen before. It was sitting in a puddle, slowly rocking back and forth, back and forth.. I ran towards the egg, but I tripped on a rock and fell face-down into the sand. I looked up and saw the egg being taken by someone else. I was so close.. 14:22 After searching the other biomes for eggs, I came back to the coast. There it was, A blue egg rocking back and forth. A lot of people were running towards it, too. But I ran through the crowd. And I got the egg. 14:26 Just four minutes after grabbing the "Puddle" egg, I went to the desert. I was amazed to see three Golden Eggs. But as I walked closer to them, I saw that they were not Gold eggs. They were golden at the top, blue at the bottom. Grabbing one was easy. 04:03, May 27, 2012 I was at the pile of abandoned eggs when three eggs caught my eye. The first had a brilliant radiance coming off it. It reminded me of.. space. The second was split down the middle into two colors: Light and dark blue. The last was a dark green egg, sitting in a patch of grass. I grabbed all three, and later learned that they were uncommon. 09:05, June 3, 2012 I saw a strange egg in the jungle. It just didn't belong. It was bright, and covered with white spots. It was taken. 06:51, June 6, 2012 I saw an egg similar to the last in the same jungle. I managed to grab hold of it, but I decided it was too hard to carry yet another egg. I ran back to the cave and abandoned my water egg, came back, and saw that the egg had been taken. I will get one of those eggs. 06:52 I saw an egg with multiple bands of color on it. I remember Dorsal eggs being described to have multiple bands of color, those colors being black, gray and purple. But instead of having a purple band, this egg had a red one. I took this different Dorsal egg home. 08:35, June 6, 2012 I managed to grab the strange jungle egg. I find it hard to believe that I actually grabbed it... I did it... my first rare... 8:23, June 17, 2012 I caught an interesting egg in the pile of abandoned eggs. It was black, and it made a faint green glow. I haven't seen eggs like this much before, so I assumed it was rare. Turns out it actually is. 08:21, July 1, 2012 I managed to grab a Rare Golden Tinsel egg in the pile of abandoned eggs. It had a really short lineage of Blacks and Gold Tinsels. I am going to trade it, but I will get something better in return. I cancelled the trade. I want to keep this egg for myself. 22:48, July 2, 2012 I just noticed that four of the ancestors of my Summer Dragon are Thuweds, dragons owned by the legendary TJ09. This means that he is a Thuwed! I renamed him to Jimmoh Joujed Thuwed. ←Jimmoh Joujed Thuwed, previously known as Summer Unrare 12:02, August 13, 2012 I saw a Silver egg but I was too slow and it was taken. 12:35, August 17, 2012 I caught two eggs that I have never seen before. 1:26, March 16, 2013 Sorry if I haven't written in my journal for quite a while, but my mount, Junglestrypes, needs to learn that books are for writing in, not eating. So, I guess I have to write everything that I didn't have time to write. Anyway, my Golden Tinsel egg that I mentioned above hatched (actually quite a very long time ago) and he didn't really like the Huho clan, so he left. He hates all other dragons, and I've actually had to stop him from trying to commit suicide by reminding him of his goal: to find a CB female black. Then for some reason, most of my clans suddenly disbanded, and new ones are starting to form, plus a nursery was created. Finally! I was getting tired of having to take care of all of those eggs! Unfortunately, those horrible Nytefangs are still there. Category:Blog posts